1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal apparatuses each having a cover slidable between a closed position and an open position, and to sliding cover devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram showing the configuration of a digital camera apparatus A as a related-art example. The apparatus A includes a camera C and a slidable cover Al protecting a lens of the camera C. When the camera C is not in use, the cover A1 is closed at a position A2. When the cover A1 is slid to a position A3, the lens of the camera C appears, whereby shooting is enabled. The cover A1 projects from the surface of a body of the apparatus A, at either position A2 or A3. Therefore, the thickness of the apparatus A is largest at a portion where the cover Al resides. A user sees the cover A1 as a projection. As a matter of design, such a projection prevents the apparatus A from being compact and having simple appearance. In short, the cover A1 is desired not to project.
FIG. 2 is a conceptual diagram showing the configuration of a mobile phone terminal B as another exemplary related-art example. As in the case of the apparatus A, the mobile phone terminal B has a sliding cover B1. In general, a mobile phone terminal has a narrower body than a digital camera apparatus. Accordingly, the size of the cover of the mobile phone terminal is smaller than that of the digital camera apparatus.
Now, to avoid such projecting covers as in the apparatus A and the terminal B of the related-art examples, a flat configuration in which an apparatus has a cover whose surface is flush with the surface of a body of the apparatus when the cover is closed will be considered. FIG. 3 shows an apparatus D, which is similar to a digital camera apparatus. The apparatus D has a cover D1 capable of becoming flush with a body thereof at a flat surface level D2. When the cover D1 is moved by a sliding length f1 so that a camera C can be used, shooting is enabled. In this case, the sliding length f1 is determined by considering only a length sufficient for allowing the use of the camera C. The apparatus D has a portion D3 (a length f3) with respect to a total length f2 of the body in the sliding direction. The portion D3 is kept shielded by the cover D1, regardless of whether the cover D1 is open or closed. A mechanism that causes the cover D1 to slide, a stopper, and so forth can be provided in the portion D3. Such internal mechanisms are shielded by the cover D1 from a user's sight. In this configuration, the cover D1 at the flat surface level D2 can be lifted up and moved to an open position without spoiling the aesthetics of design.
FIG. 4 shows an apparatus E, which is similar to a mobile phone terminal, equipped with a camera C and having substantially the same configuration as the apparatus D. As described above, a mobile phone terminal has a narrower body than a digital camera apparatus, and accordingly the size of the cover of the mobile phone terminal is smaller than that of the digital camera apparatus. A cover E1 at a closed position is flush with a body of the apparatus E at a flat surface level E2. In this case, it is difficult to provide a shielded portion, corresponding to the portion D3 of the apparatus D, because a total length g2 of the body in the sliding direction is short relative to a sliding stroke g1 by which the cover E1 is moved so as to allow the use of the camera C. Even if some shielded portion could be provided, such a portion is insufficient for the internal mechanisms to be provided therein.
Although the lengths f1 and g1 by which the respective covers D1 and E1 are slid are substantially the same, the apparatus E has a smaller total length than the apparatus D. Therefore, it is difficult to provide the apparatus E with a shielded portion, similar to that of the apparatus D, in which the internal mechanisms are provided.
To solve such a problem in the apparatus E, it is possible to reduce the size of the camera C to be included. In that case, however, another problem of deterioration in shooting quality, zooming function, and the like may arise.